


Happy Halloween!

by Zaker04



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Halloween, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaker04/pseuds/Zaker04
Summary: It's Halloween. That's it. Idk.





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Great big fat fucking thanks to Carmen for helping me out with this. I love you so much you own my ass

Ding dong! 

Therese opened the door only to see a little girl dressed in a cute dinosaur costume. 

“Trick or treat!” The little girl screamed 

"Oh, hello there! Can you give me a roar?"

"Rooooaaar!"

Therese put her hand in her chest in mock surprise and the little girl laughed. "Why aren't you a fairy princess?" 

"Fairy princesses are boring. I like dinosaurs! They're awesome!" 

"They really are actually," she agreed while getting a handful of mini Twixes and a packet of peanut M&Ms from the table next to the door. 

"What's your favorite dinosaur?" the little girl inquired. 

"Hmmm. Let me think," she tapped her finger on her chin. "I like Velociraptors." 

"I like them too! They're small but fast! Like me!" The girl jumped up and down. "But my favorite is the Apatosaurus." 

"The long necked ones?" 

"Yeah! They're the good guys. Mommy and I always watch Jurassic Park." 

"Oh, I love that movie."

"Why aren't you in a costume?" 

"I didn't have time to pick out a costume." 

The little girl held out her pumpkin basket. Therese smiled at the child and dropped the candies into the basket but accidentally dropped most of it on the floor. _Ah, shit._ She knelt down to pick it up when she heard a voice from the hallway. 

"Rindy! I told you to wait for me." Therese looked up from the scattered candies on the floor and her heart stopped. A blonde woman dressed up as [ Dr. Ellie Sattler ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/3b51cc4a58de5ea014bf31d5d272b6fc/tumblr_mjxowqQVW11rsiohpo1_1280.jpg) from Jurassic Park walked up to the child. 

"I'm sorry mommy but you were so slow!" Rindy shrugged. "She likes Jurassic Park, too." 

Therese didn't realize she was staring so she quickly dropped the candies back on the floor and stood up, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Uh, hi.”

The woman smiled at her. "Did Rindy here talk your ear off? I'm sorry about that." She ran her hand through the child's costumed head. 

"Oh no, that's fine! We were just talking about dinosaurs."

“I see," the blonde gave her a smirk that instantly made her blush. “What’s your name?” 

“Therese. What’s your name?” 

“Carol,” the blonde put out her hand and Therese took it. 

“And I’m Rindy!” The little girl said as she put out her little hand making both of the older women chuckle. 

“So Therese, are you just gonna stay here giving out candy?” The blonde said in an even lower voice. 

“Well I was planning to watch some horror movies too, but, pretty much yeah.” Therese shrugged. 

Carol looked her up and down, bold smirk plastered on her face. “Well, can I have some?"

_Is she flirting with me or is it just because I want her to flirt with me?_ Therese glanced at the woman's hand: no wedding ring. She looked Carol in the eyes and saw a flicker of something. What it was, Therese wasn't sure. But she is damn sure she wants to find out. 

"Right, yeah. Hang on a sec." She rushed to the kitchen, took out a Crunch bar, and wrote her number on the back of it. She returned to the doorway and handed the candy bar to Carol, writing side up. 

Carol saw the number and flashed Therese a seductive smirk. She leaned over to kiss her on the cheek but whispered softly in the shell of her ear instead. 

"Happy Halloween, Therese. I'll give you your treat later tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore it's 3 in the morning so I'm sorry for this mess of a fic i promise i haven't forgotten about my other ones yet lmao
> 
> P.s., Laura Dern as Ellie Sattler may or may not have been my gay awakening


End file.
